Look At Me
by SirenSShadow
Summary: "You taste like apples" *Rewritten*
1. You Taste Like Apples

The hills were green and soft underneath my feet, a light coat of morning dew clung to each piece of grass. The sun was rising and covered the world in a beautiful orange that swept the dark blue of night away. I sighed, feeling content. I wasn't used to this, the grass, the trees, the sky and even more magnificent, the sun. The beautiful orb of yellow that filled me up with energy and hope.

I didn't think I would ever grow to expect the world I lived in, no, I was certain that for the rest of my life everytime I woke up to the darkness of my room I would think I was in Ember. Each day I would think I had only dreamt up such wonderful, illogical things. However, when I walked outside and heard the birds chirp and had to shield my eyes from the sun, I knew that this life was too fantastic to dream up. Of course, I would often still pinch myself-just in case.

I set down the picnic basket that had been packed for me and spread my arms out, letting nature consume me. The sun embraced my skin, the wind whipped my hair and the grass tickled my feet. Suddenly I felt like dancing, and so I did. I spun and flew across the earth in ways that I'm sure looked foolish. I couldn't bring myself to care. I heard a delightful sound, laughter, and almost didn't notice that it was my own. I continued to spin, my eyes closed and my face almost in pain from the smile streched across it, the pain was pleasant though.

I heard clapping and my eyes snapped open, the world was blurry and I quickly lost my balance, toppling to the ground.

"Ouch" I hissed, rubbing the back of my head as the world finally stopped swirling.

I looked up to see a boy, he was tall but a little slim, with messy brown hair and an amused smirk. He lent up against a tree, still clapping slowly as he watched me.

"Nice dancing, Lina." He laughed, shaking his head. His brown eyes wandered to my picnic basket. "Do you mind?"

Of course, he didn't give me a chance to answer, and to be honest I was too shocked to do so. He just picked up an apple and bit into it.

"Doon?" I said, increduously.

Doon was supposed to be gone for two weeks, helping out some old friends, it had only been a week, but here he was. Standing there, stolen apple in his hand as if he hadn't been gone more than a day. I stood and rubbed my scraped elbow, Doon watched me with an raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Lina?"

I felt the smile come back up on my face, though I suspect it was larger than it had been before. I don't know how I moved that fast, but somehow I had ended up in Doon's arms, or rather he had ended up in mine.

"You're back early." I whispered, glancing up at him. "Why? Did you guys finish early?"

Doon shook his head and look away. "No...I uh, well...I missed you, Lina."

"Really?"

He looked back down at me, his body tense and his face looked pretty uncomfortable. He looked away again, with only a nod to respond. I don't know what it was, perhaps it was the way the sun hit him, or the way his body felt in my arms, maybe it was simply because I missed him; all I knew was that in that second, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Doon?" I whispered, my eyes scanning the structure of his face.

He made a noise that sounded close enough to a 'yes?' for me.

"Look at me." I demanded.

When his brown eyes met mine the world faded, there was only Doon, only those brown orbs, only the feel of him. There was no grass, no sun, no sky, it did not matter if we were in Ember or Sparks, no, there was only Doon.

"You better have missed me."

And then I did the one thing that had haunted my dreams for months, I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. The apple tumbled from his hands, and rolled across the ground. Really though, who cared? All that mattered was his lips on mine, his arms pulling me tight to him and the overwhelming feeling of sparks scorching between us. Everything was tingly and breathtaking, I felt so warm.

Doon pulled back, and reluctantly I allowed him with only a groan of protest. I opened my eyes to look at him, he was dazed, his fingers held to his lips.

I giggled and he snapped to attention, his eyes on mine once more.

"What?" He frowned.

I let my tongue flick out to taste my lips and leaned up to his ears, streching on my tip toes, still giggling in amusement and glee.

"You taste like apples." I whispered.


	2. Torren Would Have Lost His Breakfast

Doon laughed and leaned down to kiss me again. The kiss was amazing, it was breathtaking-or it would have been, had Poppy not decided at that second to throw a pillow at my head.

I opened my eyes, and instead of seeing Doon's smiling, but still somewhat serious, face in front of me, I was met with a ceiling. A slightly chipped ceiling that made me want to cry. I turned my head and there was Poppy, her fingers eagerly grasping another pillow to throw at me.

I was so annoyed, so very upset that I had absolutly no self control when I snapped at her. "Poppy! Why did you do that?"

Poppy's eyes widened and I stilled, knowing what was coming next. Her mouth opened wide and I winced. There it was, the ear murdering, earth shattering wail that must have woken up houses miles away.

I clasped my hands over my ears and groaned, rushing over to her sides and desperately trying to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry, Poppy, sissy didn't mean to yell" I cried, hugging her into me as she started to calm down. "Shh, it's okay Poppy. Lina's not mad, I promise. Shhh"

Poppy's crying stilled and I felt a rush of relief flow through me. A tiny thump on my head made me look up at my sister. In her hands was the offending pillow, and I swear that she had the most evil but cute smirk on her face.

"You little bugger!" I exclaimed playfully.

I started to tickle her and she shrieked with laughter, flailing as she tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, catching her in my arms again and attacking her belly with tickles.

I stopped at the sound of the door opening and Poppy used the oppertunity to scurry down out of my arms.

"Mom says breakfast is ready." Torren rolled his eyes at us. "So hurry up, I'm starving."

Poppy threw a pillow at Torren's head, no doubt trying to get him to join in the games, but he only huffed and stormed off. I held back a chuckle and picked Poppy up. I carried her down the stairs, telling her that the doctor was sure to have some yummy food ready for us. Poppy seemed happier to nibble on her thumb. The doctor, Torren and Ms. Murdo were at the table, plates of oatmeal and cups of water in front of them. Torren of course looked less than happy until he saw us and took it as his que to dig in.

"Good morning." I greeted, putting Poppy down in a chair. She glanced at the oatmeal, but decided that her thumb was still much more appealing.

As I ate my dream from last night filled my mind, though less vivid than it had been while I was dreaming it, all the details were there. It was a new dream to add to a series of weird ones, weird dreams that had Doon in them. In fact, lately all my dreams somehow revolved around my friend, which wasn't too uncommon, the boy had been in many of my dreams. When I was a kid, I dreamt of Doon, and even when we drifted apart I still had frequent dreams where he made an appearence. Of course, the kissing thing hadn't happened very often, maybe twice, but lately that event happened everynight. I didn't have a crush on Doon, that I knew with certaintly but his kisses controlled my dreams lately. _It made no sense._

"Something on your mind, Lina?" The doctor's voice broke me from my train of thought.

I suppose I could have asked her what the dreams meant, or Ms. Murdo even..but it was too embarressing to admit to anyone else. Besides, I think Torren would have lost his breakfast if he heard me say 'yes actually, I've been having very vivid dreams of making out with Doon.' Something tells me that wouldn't go over so well.

"No, it's nothing." I muttered, eating a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Are you sure, dear?" Ms. Murdo questioned gently, her hand squeezing my arm as an act of comfort.

I guess it would be best to give in just a little bit.

"I miss Doon, I guess..." I winced at how true that was, I really did miss him. "He's my best friend afterall."

Before the two maternal figures had a chance to coo over me, I stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to see Lizzie!"

The last thing I heard before I shut the door was Torren muttering "Good riddence."


	3. I Know That Look Miss Mayfleet

**AN: Just a short, simple chapter. Not much detail or events as it is a school night and I just wanted to have something up, may slightly rewrite but probably will not. Next chapter will be better. Much love readers! **

Going to see Lizzie had been an excuse, sure, but even still I found myself setting off to the only place I knew I could find her. Lizzie stayed in an abandoned clothing store she had found, most people thought it was to get some solitude, but I knew better. Lizzie stayed because of the clothes.

When Lizzie and I had first walked into the shop, she had scoffed at how empty it was, but with the discovery of a locked door all that was turned into curiousity. I managed to pick the lock for her and inside were tons of clothes, dusty and tattered but beautiful, and Lizzie was smitten. She coveted the clothes and kept them to herself, in that way that only Lizzie could. I could have made her share her find, but I saw that the clothing made her shine again, something she hadn't done since Lewbert's death. So I let her keep them.

On the outside the store was nothing special, borded up windows, peeled pink paint and a roof that had to be covered in sheets to keep the rain out.

I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Lina!" Lizzie exclaimed, her face bright red with joy as she yanked me into her humble home.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside, but at least the cobwebs were gone from the place. Looking at Lizzie I saw that she was making use of her stolen clothes, she had on a golden dress that was _barely_ dirty, and her hair was up high.

"Going somewhere?"

Lizzie flushed bright red and hastily shook her head. "No, of course not Lina!"

I could only laugh and shake my head.

"Apple?" She asked me, holding out a bright red apple.

I felt my mouth go absolutely dry and with extreme embarressment I realised that my tongue was dragging across my lips. It wasn't even in hunger, or at least that kind of hunger. My cheeks flared up.

"What's got you all worked up, Lina?" Lizzie asked with a knowing smirk, her eyes dropping down to the apple in front of her. "I know that look Ms. Mayfleet."

I quickly turned away, only to find myself staring in a mirror. My god, I really did look worked up. Slapping my hands over my cheeks I turned back around.

"Nothing, absolutely, positively nothing."

Lizzie just smiled. I found that to be quite infuriating. So I glared at her, and like a young child I prompty stuck my tongue out and bounced away.

"Come back here, Lina!" Lizzie called after me as I stalked downstairs. "We have to have girl talk! Who's the lucky guy and what does apples have to do with anything?"

I ignored her and continued down the stairs, weighing my options. On the one hand I could keep stubbornly insisting that nothing was making me blush, that there was no guy and apples meant nothing to me. On the other hand, I could just tell her, big mouth or not Lizzie was one of my best friends. Then again, knowing Lizzie she would insist I had a crush on Doon, which I did not. At all. I swear.

Giving up I sat myself on the floor, a cold concrete floor that still had dirt pebbles and the occasional rock. Lizzie stopped in front of me and smirked again. She eased herself onto the floor, leaning forward eagerly.

"Spill"


	4. You couldn't mean THOSE kind of dreams

Telling Lizzie about my dreams was like setting my own death sentance, she was a lovely friend and all...but she was a notorious gossiper by nature. Still, she was staring at me with the eyes of a hungry predator, to share nothing would only end with my pretty little neck snapped. Either way, I was royally screwed. So I decided to lie a little. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her?

"Well lately I have been having these really odd dreams," I started, looking down at the hands in my lap. I dared not look into her curious gaze.

"Dreams?" Lizzie repeated. She said the word as if it was the first time she tried to roll it off her tongue.

Finally I dared to glance up at her. Lizzie sat on the floor in front of me, legs tucked underneath her. She didn't look too comfortable. Her eyes were locked on the ceiling and her lips were pursed to one side. Suddenly those eyes flickered back to me.

"Dreams? ...of a boy?" She smirked. "You couldn't mean _those_ kind of dreams, could you?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion, what was she implying?

"Really Lina," She laughed. "I would never expect that of you."

What?...What was she talking abou-Oh!..OH! I felt absolute mortification surge through my body and my cheeks felt as if someone had lit them on fire.

"Lizzie!" I gasped out. "No, no. Of course not. Not that."

Kissing Doon was one thing, but that was...was...unspeakable! unimaginable! That was plain wrong!

"I should have known." Lizzie sighed with exagerated disappointment, shaking her head and causing red strands to fall out of her bun around her face.

My mouth hung open as I stared at her in horror. Note to self, never talk to Lizzie about anything. Ever. Again. Under any circumstance.

"All we did is kiss, Lizzie!" I blushed red hot again. "That is all I dreamt!"

I explained the whole dream from last night, down to the taste of apple on Doon's lips...the only thing I convientently left out was that it had in fact been Doon that I was dreaming of. No way in hell was I telling her _that_ after the comments from before! Lizzie, being Lizzie, was not at all impressed by my lack of memory about whom I was so called "lip locking" with in all of those dreams. But she pushed it no further and for that I was glad, I would have undoubtly broke under pressure. I am a terrible liar.

Thank god Lizzie had awful observing skills.

"I'm actually kind of jealous, Lina." Lizzie smiled more to herself than at me, a finger twisting a strand of hair around it. "I wish I had a dream lover I could see every night."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "The closest thing I get is those strange dreams where I marry my closet!"

Thankfully, I was able to steer the conversation to the absurdity of actually getting married to ones closet. I was in no rush to return to the humiliating topic of before. I doubt that my face could have dealt with any more blood in the cheeks.


	5. Damnit Lizzie!

I stayed over at Lizzies for a couple hours more. We talked about her clothes and how she had almost managed to fix one of the dresses. This dress in particular had been Lizzie's favourite. It was white and silky, with a layer of lace on the top and some sort of sparkly fabric hanging over the skirt. When Lizzie first saw it she had literally cried over how beautiful it was, however those tears were not just of joy. Lizzie's dress had some very unfortunate flaws to it, which had made smitten Lizzie positively heartbroken. The red band that circled the dress under the bosom was ripped in five places, there were dirt stains all over the skirt, and the bottom must have caught on something at one point because it was ripped nearly completely from the dress. Lizzie had been trying to fix it for months and had managed to repair the rips, the stains however were still giving her trouble.

We briefly spoke of Ember, it was an awkward talk that set us both on edge. Speaking of the doomed city we were born into always provoked bad memories for Lizzie, yet for some reason we could not stop the other from mentioning it in passing despite the pain. Of course Lizzie really did seem to be truly happy in life now, not at all the mess she had been at the start. Finally though it was time for me to set off back home, the sun had began it's decent in the sky and since I refused Lizzie's apples I was feeling quite hungry.

"You really should stay over some night." Lizzie stated, walking me to the door.

She blew a piece of stubborn red hair out of her face, her updo long ago collapsing into a messy pile of loose strands. She looked more silly than elegant now. I nodded to her statement, though I doubted I would be staying at Lizzie's home for more than a couple hours any time soon.

"I mean it," Lizzie insisted. "I get lonely here by myself, Lina."

I felt a bit guilty about that, in reality I was probably one of the only people Lizzie had much contact with, her only real friend. She hadn't really been so quick to trust new faces and had become quite the social recluse, leaving her home only when necessairy and on the occasional Ember Ciizen parties.

"I will try Lizzie, but you know that Poppy would have a tough time without me home." I muttered.

Lizzie's face fell just a bit, but a smile soon reappeared onto it, lighting her features like the sun lit the sky.

"As long as you try!" She grinned.

We hugged and as we parted ways she quickly stuck her head out the door, stopping me in my tracks.

"Good luck with your dream stud." She grinned evily. "Who knows, maybe innocent Lina will be gifted with one of _those_ dreams tonight."

She winked and shut the door, leaving me to stare at it, mouth dropped open in shock.

"LIZZIE!" I screamed, cheeks filling with blood. I could hear her giggles from the other side of the door, and with one last growl I turned and marched away, feeling quite embaressed.

The walk home didn't take me much time, I stopped for a short while after I had calmed to watch the sun lower further. It colored the sky in a pretty pink color that just tainted the clouds in an otherwise blue and white sky. Ms. Murdo would be cooking supper now, probably wondering idly if I would be home soon. She wouldn't be worried just yet, but if I didn't hurry along, she would certainly start to panic. I had been gone all day, afterall. Still, I found that I had no real desire to go home, even as my stomach growled softly at me as a reminder of the time. The whole dream thing had really affected me today, more so than other days, yet I couldn't fathom why. It was only dreams..right?

"Lina, you think too much." I scolded myself.

I made it home at a decent time, long before anyone would worry, and yet Ms. Murdo stared at me with this peculiar look on her face all throughout the meal. Thankfully though, the sun proceded to tuck itself away and as darkness filled the doctor's home I was saved from Ms. Murdo's unnerving gaze.

I took Poppy up into my arms and she yawned, leaning her head heavily against my shoulder. I too felt tired and looked forward to the chance to get a nice, peaceful sleep. Unfortunately this was made impossible when I woke up two hours later, out of breath, drenched in sweat and positively burning in the face.

_** Damnit Lizzie. **_


End file.
